The Count of Monte Cristo Musical Sonic Style
by SonicPrime972
Summary: This might be the only story of this type, so be ready. If you like blends of both popular gaming franchises and musicals, then this will certainly be a four-course feast for the imagination, so I wish you Bon Appétit. Just read one scene of this play and you'll be begging for more in a matter of hours. Please leave reviews, including how many stars you'd give it and enjoy.
1. Rolls

**Role List**

 **Sonic - Edmond Dantès**

 **Amy - Mercédès Herrera**

 **Shadow - Fernand Mondego**

 **Tails - Abbé Faria**

 **Knuckles - Danglars**

 **Silver - Gérard de Villefort**

 **Vector - Monsieur Morrel**

 **Albert Mondego - Himself, a grey hedgehog with light red streaks and eyes**


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Justice belongs to those who claim it. Love belongs to those who give it. Wise words indeed, and ones our hero will soon learn to live by. In 1814, the French Emperor, Napoleon Robotnik was exiled to the island of Elba.

Fate had decided that a young, penniless sailor named Sonic Dantès went to that island in order to save his dying captain.

When Sonic dropped anchor on the island with himself, first mate Knuckles Danglars and the captain in a longboat, they were met by the former emperor who handed the captain a letter which was then handed off to Sonic and whispered somthing into his ear.

Sonic read the letter as Knuckles took the captain away to find some way to stabalize his condition, and Sonic saw it was some sort of plan to be given to one of his conspiritors.


	3. Act 1 Scene 1

**Ch. 1: The Promotion**

Quickly, he put the note into his jacket and sailed back to Marsilles. There, he and Knuckles were met by the ship company's owner, Vector Morrel.

"What happened to Captain Leclere?" he asked. Before Sonic could say anything, Knuckles walked up.

"He died at sea," he said. "Sonic took him to Elba in hopes of saving him, but that proved all too futile." Naturally, Knuckles expected Vector to be furious, but he wasn't.

"Well done, Sonic," he said, shocking the red echidna. "For showing such initiative, I will see to it that you are made captain by the end of the week." Sonic was pleased beyond words, but Knuckles was furious.

"WHAT?!" he asked. Before Morrel could stop him, he had walked off to plot revenge against Sonic. Later, Sonic was just tying off the ship when he was met by his fiancée, Ameilia Herrera and his best friend, Shadow Mondego.

"Sonic?" asked Ameilia.

"Amy!" he shouted and ran to hug her. The two laughed as he spun them in their hug. Shadow smiled at the two and walked to the streetcorner. Then Sonic saw a small star above the moon. "Look there, my dear."

 **Musical Number - When Love is True**

 _Sonic: Do you see that star above the moon?_

 _Amy: Yes, the star that we both share._

 _Sonic: It's the star that leads me home to you._

 _Amy: Then I pray God leaves it there_  
 _For I'm useless as a broken heart without you_

 _Sonic: And I'm empty as my pockets without you_

 _Amy: Someday, Sonic, you'll be captain And then I'll be the captain's bride_

 _Sonic: Sooner than you think, young Amy dear, Maybe on this evening's tides_  
 _For Monsieur Morrel has hastened our tomorrow_

 _Amy: Is it true, mon dieu_

 _Sonic: A captain you shall wed!_

 _Both: When Love is True_  
 _Nothing stands in your way_

 _Sonic: Garden its heaven smiles and then_  
 _The where and when of stars and then_  
 _Suddenly fall in place_

 _Amy: No one could ask for more_  
 _Diamonds and rubies can not buy what will not_

 _Day is never through_

 _Both: Never When Love is True_

 _Sonic: Like the wind that fills a sail_

 _Both: True_

 _Sonic: Like a light that will not fail_

 _Amy: Hold me. Let me memorize your face_

 _Sonic: While I'm lost in your embrace_

 _Amy: For enternity_

 _Sonic: When Love is True_  
 _True as the star we share_

 _Amy: Constant and always waiting there_

 _Sonic: The undertow that won't let go_

 _Amy: You are my one true fey!_

 _Both: My one real love_  
 _And swear now and forever_  
 _Let it be, you will see_  
 _And let I be, no-one but me who_  
 _Runs to you each time you call_  
 _Let me be the one who chose you_

 _All love can do_  
 _When Love is true_

 **End Musical Number**


	4. Act 1 Scene 2

**Ch. 2: The Arrest**

Much later, Sonic's friends gathered at his old father's house to celebrate both his promotion and the eventual wedding. Shadow and Knuckles were there too, and Shadow looked at Sonic with a foul glare

You see, he had been in love with Ameilia for years, and when he heard she was engaged to Sonic, he seethed with rage. Knuckles had recruted him to help with revenge.

"I swear she will be mine." Shadow whispered to Knuckles.

"Have patience, Shadow. She will soon enough," said Knuckles. "Just watch. In a matter of months, you'll be engaged and I will captain the Pharao."

"Knuckles, you will erase all traces? She must never find out." he said.

"Naturally. My plans will be secrets until the end of it all. She'll never find out." he said.

"You have Morrel's trust?" asked Shadow.

Knuckles smirked. "Please. I know the Pharao like the back of my hand. Most nimble ship in the fleet."

"I know about the letter from Robotnik." said Shadow.

"They're likely to either execute or banish Sonic," said Knuckles. "Either way, he's out of the picture." During the dance that evening, someone knocked on the door.

"Open the door, in the name of the law!" came a voice.

"Probably just the neighbors complaining again." said Sonic. But when the door opened, the Gendarme burst in, rifles ready.

"Who here is Sonic Dantès?" asked the captain. Sonic was surprised as he walked up.

"That would be me, Monsieur," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Monsiuer Dantès, you are hereby under arrest." the captain replied. Sonic was shocked.

"Wait, what? Why?" he asked. His father defended him, saying it was a mistake, that his son was an honest man, but when Sonic asked what he was charged with, the captain said he couldn't say.

"So it's all just a mistake. It must be." said Sonic.

"I don't know, Sonic," said Shadow walking up to Ameilia. "Don't worry about it. He'll go with them and soon everything will be cleared up." Of course, he was lying, but Ameilia was too worried to care. Then the guards came and chained Sonic's hands. The others tried to help him but he stopped them.

"Please! Everyone, calm down!" he shouted. "Friends, listen to me. I'll be back before morning's tide. Until then, have fun and leave me some wine." As he was walked past Shadow, he turned to his friend.

"My life lies in your hands, old friend," he said. "Make sure Ameilia makes it home safely."

"Don't worry, Sonic. She's safe with me." said Shadow and he left with Ameilia and smiled deviously at Sonic's predicament as his friend was taken away.


	5. Act 1 Scene 3

**Ch. 3: The Accusations**

Sonic was brought to the cheif magestrate, a tall white haired fellow named Silver de Villefort. He walked up to him and showed him the letter from Elba.

"This letter," he said. "You know anything about it?"

"I don't know what it's about, it was just given to me." Sonic replied.

"Yes, from Napoleon in person." said Silver.

"No Monsieur," said Sonic. "My captain gave it to me as he died, and he made me swear to deliver it personally."

"What is your position, Dantès?" asked Silver. "Are you a loyal Royalist?"

"I don't know anything about that, and I don't really care about politics," said Sonic. "But the sea, I... I know the sea as good as any sailor."

"Tell me what you love." said Silver.

"My father, Ameilia and Monsiuer Morrel." he replied simply.

"Name your enemies." said Silver.

"I don't understand," Sonic replied. "I don't have any." Silver stifled a laugh quickly.

"So you are holy?" he asked.

"No Monsiuer, not holy," Sonic replied. "I'm naught but a simple sailor. And I have no clue why I'm here."

"You're telling the truth," said Silver. "I saw both the innocent and the guilty and you are, no doubt, innocent. That's as certain as the 'Amen' spoken after prayers. Let him go."

"Monsieur." Sonic nodded and walked towards the door. Then Silver realized something.

"Before you go, one more quick question," he said. "Do you remember the name?"

"What name?" asked Sonic.

"The name of the letter's recipient." said Silver.

"Uh, Nortier, I believe." Sonic replied. Silver was shocked.

"My father? Working with Robotnik?" he thought. "If this news gets out, my reputation will be ruined." Quickly he rethought his verdict as he saw Sonic walking ever closer to the door. "Guards! Seize him!" They did so, surprising and confusing Sonic.

"Send him to the Château d'If!" said Silver. Sonic was shocked as the guards dragged him away.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! Monsieur de Villefort! No... I-" he shouted. On the boat, he begged his innocence. "This... This can't be... I'm innocent. He said so himself..." Shadow watched the ship sail for the Château d'If from the docks and smiled evilly. Then he left to meet with Knuckles.


	6. Act 1 Scene 4

**Ch. 4: A Story Told**

At the tavern, Shadow and Knuckles were talking when Silver burst in.

"Ah, Monsiuer Villefort. To what do we owe the pleasure?" said Shadow.

"Stuff it," Silver growled. "I know it was you who had me arrest Sonic and send him to the Château d'If. You could've at least mentioned that the man the letter was supposed to go to was my father."

"Well, we didn't know," said Knuckles. "But look at it this way; we all have something to gain from his arrest."

"Exactly," said Shadow. "Now that Sonic is in the Château, as you so graciously provided, Knuckles gets to captain the Pharao, your reputation is safe, and for me, well, I get the chance to court Sonic's lovely fiancée. But to put it more simply..."

 **Musical Number - A Story Told**

 _Shadow: We are friends, are we not?_

 _Knuckles: And our interests are the same_

 _Silver: We collaborate_

 _Knuckles: And trust in fate_  
 _To parcel out the blame_

 _Shadow: There are ends we've all got_

 _That can justify the means_

 _Knuckles: We negotiate_

 _Silver: Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes_

 _Shadow: Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden_

 _Knuckles: Safe in the balanced sheet of those you trust_  
 _Because history is A Story Told by the winners of the fight_  
 _You imply a little_

 _Shadow: Lie a little_

 _Silver: Testifying_  
 _Try a little_

 _Shadow and Silver: Sailor_

 _Shadow: Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?_  
 _Not a tinker_

 _Knuckles: Not a tailor_

 _Shadow: Not his father or Ameilia_

 _Silver: Or a jailor. Hahahaha._

 _Shadow: So we all are agreed_  
 _Let's be vigilant and wise_

 _Knuckles: We must all pretend our naïve friend was caught in his own lies_  
 _For our plan to succeed_  
 _We must share but one belief_  
 _Sonic Dantès stays and ends his days inside le Chateau d'If_

 _Shadow: Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness_  
 _Deep in a craggy isle and dungeon's keep_

 _Silver: Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws_

 _Knuckles: We supply a little lie_

 _Shadow: To help the gullible to buy a little fable_

 _Silver: What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Dantès' flaws?_

 _Knuckles: The rich_

 _Shadow: And well-respected_

 _Knuckles: Are no more to be rejected at our table_

 _Shadow: I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish_  
 _I'll be Ameilia's ever faithful acolyte_  
 _Every night_

 _Silver: A part of me wishes Dantès didn't have to languish_

 _Shadow: But I can see it's him or me_

 _Knuckles: Let him sit there and rot till he's forgot_

 _Shadow: LET HIM ROTTTTT!_

 _All three: History's a story told by the people who survive_

 _Silver: Let me sign and then initial_

 _Knuckles: It's the truth if it's officially the story_

 _Shadow: What if it costs us one young man so three more men can survive?_

 _Silver: He's a price we have to pay_

 _Shadow: To live and fight another day for love and glory_

 _Knuckles: He was standing in the way_  
 _A threat to justice in Marseille_

 _Silver: So goes the story!_

 _Shadow: Stick to the story!_

 _All three: Here ends the STORYYYYY!_

 **End musical number**

Knuckles fired his flintlock pistol in to signify the deal had been sealed, and as the other patrons ran for fear of being shot, the three allies chuckled cruelly knowing Sonic would die. And in a sense, he would. But what the three didn't know was that framing Sonic for being an ally with Robotnik would be the worst mistake they'd made in their entire lives.


	7. Act 1 Scene 5

**Ch. 5: I Will Be There**

Later that night, Ameilia sat down to pray for Sonic's safe return.

"Oh Lord, hear my pleads. Have mercy on Sonic's soul, and return him to me safely." she said. Sonic was huddled in his small cell in the Château d'If when he swore he heard her voice. Quickly, he looked out the small window and saw the star the two shared above the moon, shining brighter than ever.

"Amy, I promise I will come back for you." he said, hoping she would hear him.

 **Musical Number: I Will Be There**

 _Sonic: In the light that falls at moonrise_  
 _In the rhythm of the rain_  
 _In the miracle of ordinary days_  
 _In the hush of night, I will be in the whispers of lovers_  
 _Everywhere. You will find me there_

 _In the rustle of a curtain_  
 _In the bustle of the world_  
 _In a thousand little unexpected ways_  
 _When you lift your gaze, I will be like the shimmer of one small star_  
 _Out there_  
 _Shining everywhere_

 _I Will Be There. Beside you through the lonely nights that fall_  
 _So close your eyes. Remember my embrace._  
 _I Will Be There, like mercy. I will find you through it all_  
 _This do I swear, I Will Be There_

By some miracle, Amy had heard Sonic singing and had to continue to show him she heard her.

 _Amy: In a language never spoken_  
 _Live the promises we've made_  
 _In the endless love that owns me heart and soul_  
 _In the certainty I will always be true_  
 _And as near as my next prayer. You will find me there._

 _In the echo of the ocean_  
 _In the haunting of the wind_  
 _In mysterious extraordinary ways_  
 _Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star_  
 _Out there_  
 _Shining everywhere_

 _I Will Be There. Beside you through the lonely nights that fall_  
 _So close your eyes. Remember my embrace._  
 _I Will Be There, like freedom. I will find you through it all_  
 _This do I swear, I Will Be There._

 _In the harbor quarter_

 _Sonic: In the stone and mortar_

 _Both: In the star that we both share_

 _Amy: In the sound of laughter_

 _Sonic: Now and ever after_

 _Both: Look for me. I Will Be There_

 _I Will Be There. Beside you through the lonely nights that fall_  
 _So close your eyes_

 _Sonic: Remember my embrace_

 _Amy: (Remember my embrace)_

 _Sonic: I Will Be There_

 _Amy: (Yes, I'll be there)_

 _Both: Like justice. I will find you through it all_

 _Sonic: This do I swear_

 _Amy: (This do I swear)_

 _Sonic: I Will Be There_

 _Amy: This do I swear, I Will Be There_

 _Both: This do I swear..._  
 _I Will Be There..._

 **End Musical Number**

The two finished and left to sleep just as a large cloud floated in and covered the moon and their star.


	8. Act 1 Scene 6

**Ch. 6: Hope is Lost**

Years rolled by and Sonic was beginning to lose hope he would ever see Ameilia again. Ameilia never lost hope and prayed every night for his safe return. One day, Shadow arrived with a bouqet of flowers for her. She was hoping to see Sonic when he touched her shoulder, but her heart sank when she saw Shadow.

"I wanted to bring you these flowers," he said. "Aren't these the ones you love so much? Full of silent strength, and simple brilliance. They're as beautiful as you. Look, I know you're suffering from pain and fear, but if you can't bear it anymore, then I'll stay and listen."

"Did you hear anything? Any rumor?" she asked. "Did they find out it was a mistake? Tell me what they said! Tell me what I can do for Sonic." Shadow sighed in angst.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," he replied. "But if your fears become reality, then take comfort in me. I'll always be there for you."

"God, how can this be, gone without a trace, like a ghost," she said worriedly. "Did you hear anything? Tell me what you know." Shadow shook his head, implying he didn't know anything that could help her. Amy was so sad she collapsed into his shoulders and cried. Then she spun around and Shadow held her next to her comfortingly. Shadow sat her down again and walked around with the flowers in his hand.

In the prison, Sonic was just about ready to give up on life as he lay on the cold stone floor of his cell looking at how many days had gone by that he marked on his wall.

 **Musical Number: Everyday A Little Death**

 _Sonic: Another day, another week_  
 _Another month, another year_  
 _Another day, another night_  
 _Until it's day again_

 _The sun is fled, I go to bed_  
 _And scratch a line on the wall_  
 _Another day, where nothing changes at all_

 _And everyday shuffles by like the day before_  
 _On its way to the blackest of skies_  
 _And Everyday A Little Death comes and paces the floor_  
 _And a little bit more of me dies_

 _Another day, another week_  
 _Another month, another year_  
 _Another night I spend alone_  
 _Until it's day again_

 _Our little star has moved away_  
 _And all the world is a blur_  
 _I only see I am not me_  
 _Without her_

 _Everyday A Little Death, for everyday I die_  
 _Everyday A Little Death and still I know not why_

Ameilia had chippered up and knew Sonic would soon come back as she walked to the balcony overlooking the sea, much to Shadow's disappointment. He knew the only way for her to forget him was to tell her Sonic was dead.

 _Amy: He will come back_

 _Shadow: Perhaps, but still..._

 _Amy: He will return to me_  
 _Another prayer_

 _Shadow: You've got to live for today_

 _Amy: I will live when we're together again_  
 _Everyday I will pray until then, Amen_

 _And everyday, another prayer will bring him close to me_  
 _And every night, our little star we will share_  
 _Then one day, when I open my eyes_  
 _He will be standing right over there. One day._

 _Sonic: Another day_

 _Shadow: There's something I must say_  
 _I wanted to protect you_

 _Sonic: Another year_

 _Shadow: I wish there was a way_  
 _I could make it untrue_

 _Sonic: Another day_

 _Shadow: I heard the news today_  
 _I fear the worst has happened_

 _Sonic: Another year_

 _Shadow: An accident occured_  
 _Sonic Dantès is dead!_

 _Sonic: (Another year)_

 _Shadow: Dead and gone_  
 _Rest in piece. May flights of angels sing him to his rest_  
 _Let me hold and help to heal you_

 _Sonic: Everyday A Little Death_

 _Amy: Everyday A Little Death_

 _Sonic: Everyday A Little Death_

 _Shadow: Everyday A Little Death_

 _Amy: Everyday A Little Death_

 _Sonic: Everyday A Little Death_

 _All three: Everyday A Little Death_

 **End Musical Number**

With Sonic supposedly dead, Amy had no choice but to go with Shadow as the next best man. That night, when Sonic looked to the star he and Ameilia shared, he saw it growing dimmer and dimmer. He knew this only meant one thing; Ameilia's love for him was faltering. He fell on the bed and cried himself to sleep that night.


	9. Act 1 Scene 7

**Ch. 7: Miles Faria**

Then out of nowhere, Sonic was trying to get to sleep when he heard a strange scrapping sound coming from somewhere.

He had no clue what it was, but whatever it was, it seemed to be getting closer and he got a bit scared. Then out of nowhere, a stone in the floor shifted up to reveal a tunnel and an old orange fox with two tails popped up out of it with a happy expression on his face.

But then he saw Sonic and his face of happiness immediatly changed to one of confusion. He looked around the cell and started laughing.

"The wrong direction. Ha-ha. The wrong direction," he laughed. "I was digging in the wrong direction for eight years, and just because the compass I made wasn't sufficently magnetized." Sonic looked at the old fox with a mix of amazement and confusion. "I feared something like this would happen, but what else should I have done? I can't see the movement of the sun in my cell."

The old man climbed out of the hole and saw the windows in Sonic's cell and gasped in awe. "Windows! You have windows! Ha-ha! That would've solved everything. I could've kept track of the movement of the stars over the seasons." Then he realized something.

"Oh! You probably think I'm the rudest person on this planet... or maybe... maybe you think I'm the only person. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I am Miles Faria, and you are?"

"Number 34." said Sonic.

"Um... no, my boy. I mean what's your real name?" asked Miles. Sonic was still shocked at the old codger who just came out from under the floor, but he decided a simple introduction couldn't hurt.

"Sonic. Sonic Dantès." he said. The old fox stuck his hand out, gesturing him to take it. He did so carefully and the old man helped him up.

"There! With a strong man like you, we could dig ourselves out in, oh say, three or four years," he said. "Maybe less, and this time, we dig in the right direction. Ah. There's also a few useful things I could teach you. For example, history, politics, languages, science, and of course, mathematics. Eh, shall we begin?" Sonic was a bit confused, but also a bit excited, because he never got a proper education when he was younger, and this was his chance to really learn something.

"Yes," he said. "Teach me all you know." The old man chuckled a bit.

"No, I meant digging," he said. "I asked if we should start digging. I've traveled the world and learned many things some may call wisdom. I've studied more things than I can list for years. Until our escape, you will study every day. Practice, and my wisdom will become part of you." The two started digging when Miles started asking questions.

"First order of business; can you write?" he asked.

"More or less." Sonic replied.

"Well, soon enough you will have the writing skills and tounge of a great poet." said Miles.

"Imagine Ameilia's face when she hears me when I get home." said Sonic.

"Who?" asked Miles.

"My fiancée, Ameilia Herrara. She's waiting for me back home." Sonic explained.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that." said Miles.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Oh nothing. Just the gibberish of an old man," said Miles. "Now grab me that big spoon, will you?" Sonic grabbed the old man by the shoulders.

"Ameilia will be waiting for me. We promised ourselves; never alone." he said and fetched the old man the spoon before the two dove back into the tunnel. Then Miles pulled out a small stone implying Sonic had done something wrong.

"Not again." he groaned.

"Yes, again. Just keep your back straight," said Miles. "The full extension of your arm has become second nature to you." Day after day, Miles taught Sonic the ways of the world, and night after night, the two dug towards freedom. Then one day, the old man spoke to the sailor.

"My boy, there's something I need to tell you," he said. "Before all this, I was a preist, and a scholar serving possibly the richest man alive, Count Chésele Spada. Well, if I told you there is a treasure, bigger than you could possibly think of, unimaginable wealth, and only I know where it is buried, what would you say?"

Sonic smirked at the old man but continued work on the tunnel.

"Of course you don't beilive me, but the treasure really does exist," said Miles. "If we keep working at this rate, we'll be free in less then a year. I... I will split the treasure with you. But you have to defeat those demons in your heart and trust in god, my boy. Trust in god!"

"I want justice against the man who threw me in here," said Sonic. "And if god won't give me justice, I'll claim it myself. Just as they deserve it." The two then began to have a heated conversation on whether or not vengance was the right way to go when all of a sudden, there was a loud rumbling.

"The tunnel's collapsing! Get down!" shouted Miles. The two quickly did so, and just as they were about to get out, rubble fell from the ceiling and landed on Miles, crushing him.

"Miles!" shouted Sonic. Quickly, he pulled him out and hauled him to his cell. "You'll be okay. Everything will be fine." He prayed to god to let his teacher live and once he was done, the old man coughed.

"Thank god. I'll get you some water." said Sonic.

"The treasure," he groaned. "I have to tell you..."

"Quiet now. Quiet," said Sonic. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"No. Now," said Miles. "The treasure is buried on a small rocky island called Monte Cristo. Once you get there, you go to the eastern-most point on the island. Dive, and swim a bit more than 200 meters below the surface. When you come back up, you will be in a large cavern where the treasure is hidden. Don't spend it all in one place, Sonic. But desist from your hatred. Because 'I shall repay' so saith the Lord." Then he fell again.

"The tunnel's almost finished. You just rest a bit. I'm not leaving you behind." said Sonic.

 **Musical Number: When We Are Kings**

 _Miles: You must go on for the world waits before you._  
 _Leave me to rest for a while._  
 _Look to your heart and remember our lessons,_  
 _and when you think of me, smile._  
 _Now I will leave one more treasure to you;_  
 _learn to live and forgive._

 _Sonic: I will return with an army to find you,_  
 _breaking this place stone by stone._  
 _Rubies and gold will bedazzle and blind you._

 _Miles:Riches the world's never known._  
 _Crushing the dungeons with wealth and surpass,_  
 _when we are kings and last._  
 _Feed the poor, protect the weak,_

 _Sonic: By the justice that we seek._

 _Miles: Leave the past behind in mercy's name._

 _Sonic: When We Are Kings we make the world as true as you, my friend._  
 _When We Are Kings, what's ours, we will reclaim!_

 _Tails: Sails made of silk, bearing ships full of silver._  
 _Diamonds like stars in the skies._

 _Sonic: Mountains of gold full of emeralds, and opals!_  
 _more than a feast for the eye!_

 _Both: Suffer no more fortune's arrows and slings_  
 _Living like men, (living like men!)_  
 _Free once again, (free once again!)_

 _Finally When We Are Kings!_

 **End Musical Number**

Then the old scholar fell to the floor dead. Sonic held him and cried a bit.

"I swear Miles, I will find that treasure and when I do, I will make sure your legacy lives on." he said.


	10. Act 1 Scene 8

**Ch. 8: The Escape**

Not long after the old man died, Sonic brought him to his cell, then he heard the guards were on their way down. Sonic quickly hid all traces of the tunnel and slipped into it.

The guards saw that Faria was dead. When Sonic popped back up, another guard saw him and socked him in the jaw before Sonic kicked him in the face and punched him down.

Quickly, he dragged his body into what remained of the tunnel and covered it. When the guards returned with a bodybag for Faria, Sonic saw a chance for escape.

On the island of the Château d'If, if a prisoner died in their cell, it was the guards' duty to dispose of the body by throwing it off the island into the sea.

Sonic knew this and he also knew that if he survived the fall and the enevitably cold temperature of the bay, he could slip out of the bag and swim until he found land or the nearest ship, so once the men had put Miles into the bag and put it in the cart, they left to get ready to push it to the dumping cliff, and that's when Sonic made his move.

He jumped out of the outside end of the tunnel, took Faria out of the bag, threw him into the tunnel and hid in the bag to make it looke like nothing was amiss. When the guards came back, they pushed the cart to the cliff and dumped the cargo over the edge.

Sonic quickly slipped out of the bag and swam for his life.


	11. Act 1 Scene 9

**Ch. 9: The Count of Monte Cristo is Born**

The next morning, a ship was sailing along when the look-out saw Sonic floating on his back in the sea, exhausted and half drowned.

They hauled him aboard and he saw that the sailors were pirates.

"What's that ugly pile over there? Smells like a rotting animal. Nobody worth selling," said the first mate. The crew laughed at that.

"Just throw him back," the mate said to his crew. "The sharks'll like him served in small slices." Sonic grabbed a length of robe from the deck and stood up. Then he attacked one of the men with it. The others drew their blades.

"Stop!" shouted a voice. Sonic looked to the mast and there was a white bat garbed in red and black. It was Rouge Vampa, notorious smuggler whose head the crown valued at 10,000 francs. "There may be something useful behind that muck. What's a man doing out here, all alone in the middle of the sea? I'd really like to hear his story." Then she grabbed a piece of rigging and ziplined down it to the deck. "He's allowed to stay." she said when she landed.

"WHAT?!" asked the crew.

"But on this ship, every sailor has to make a contribution." said Rouge.

"Certainly doesn't look that way." said Sonic, not backing down. Rouge smirked as she walked up to him.

"Maybe you'll see things differently once you walk the plank!" she shouted to her crew, who rallied at the chance to throw him overboard.

"That may be, but it won't help you either." said Sonic.

"Oh, we need help?" chuckled Rouge. "Might one ask why?" Sonic looked to the bowsprit and saw all the ropes were out of line.

"Judging by the look of your jib boom, I can tell your boatswain is a complete imbicile," he said, looking around the ship. "Loose rope is lying around everywhere. There's chafing in the rig and your forecastle smells like a cesspit." Rouge laughed.

"So he's a sailor," she said. "Well, we've managed until now."

"Rouge Vampa doesn't need any help." said one of the other women as she took off Rouge's coat revealing her little leather number.

"I wasn't always called Rouge Vampa, just like you weren't always called..." she said.

"Sonic. Sonic Faria." he replied, crossing his arms.

"Well then, Sonic Faria," she said. "I used to live like every other woman, washing, cooking, cleaning all the time." Then she grabbed a cutlass. "That's why I drove a blade into the body of my husband." She mimed so with her first mate, who laughed at Sonic's reaction. "After that, I wanted to see the world. I was searching for a sailor I could use. The dream of a man I can trust is long gone." After that, she asked him to tell her his best lie, so Sonic told her the story of his life, and afterwards, she laughed.

"Okay, if that was really a lie, you'd be the best liar in the world, damn it, Sonic Faria, or whoever you really are." she said.

"Didn't you say you wanted a good lie?" he asked. Then she repeated it for herself, looping it strangely. Then she walked up to him.

"Can you fight as well as you lie?" she asked.

"If I must." said Sonic.

"Jakopo, please help our fine admiral here and teach him how to dance along the knife's edge!" she called. The mate walked up and pulled out twin knives.

"What are the rules?" asked Sonic.

"Just one," said a green hedgehog wearing a coat with no sleaves. "There aren't any."

"To the death!" shouted the captain. "May the best man win."

"Oh, I intend to." said Jakopo as he threw Sonic a knife, which he caught between his hands nearly instantly. The crew backed up and gave Sonic and Jakopo room to fight.

"Okay, time for all Miles' training to pay off." thought Sonic, grasping the knife. The two dueled for a minute or two, starting with Sonic dodging all Jakopo's attacks. Then Sonic disarmed him and held the blade of his knife to Jakopo's throat.

"Not bad, admiral," said Rouge. "So long, Jakopo!" She laughed as she walked away before Sonic spoke up.

"I've never killed a man without any good reason, and I don't intend on starting now." he said and released the green hedgehog.

"To save your own hide," said Rouge. "Isn't that a good reason? How about to earn a bunk on my ship?"

"Maybe, but to kill for entertainment is never a good reason." said Sonic and he handed Rouge the knife back.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine taught me," said Sonic. "Fighting, reading, writing, thinking, and a lot of other useful stuff."

"I could also teach you a few useful things," said Rouge. The crew hooted and laughed at that, but one quick glance from their captain shut them up. "He gets the old wood mat of Le Grand Pierre. He didn't dance as well." she said to some of her men who joined her in laughing. Sonic went to help Jakopo up, who went to a knee.

"I am forever in your debt, sir." he said. "From now on, wherever you go, I go. Your enemies will be mine."

"Consider your debt paid," said Sonic. "Besides, I walk my path alone."

"No one travels alone, matey," said Jakopo. "Everyone has their burden. Let me take some of yours off your shoulders." Sonic shook his head and chuckled.

"So what, you want to be my conscience?" he asked.

"No, just your friend." the pirate replied.

"Friends?" asked Sonic.

"Friends." said Jakopo.

"Hey! Sonic!" said Rouge as she threw him a red shirt. "With best regards by Le Grand Pierre." Sonic looked it over and he actually liked it as the crew laughed. He put it on as Rouge kept talking to him. "There's more to your story than you told us. But I believe people either tell what they hide or lie in order to hide. And all I'm saying is: Chacun à son goût!" The crew yelled in agreement at that. Sonic just went straight to the point.

"There's an island called Monte Cristo. You know it?" he asked.

"Aye. Dirty old rock, not even a hundred miles away." said Rouge.

"I have to get there. To settle an old debt." said Sonic.

"No one lives there," said Rouge. "Even a goat would just jump off a cliff there." The crew laughed. "Eh. Chacun à son goût!" she said. The crew yelled in agreement and set course for the island. When they arrived, Sonic followed Miles' instructions to the letter and when Jakopo, who had come along to help, shone his torch down the hole, a gold gleam shone up from the hole. The two dove down the cave and saw it was filled to the brim with gold and jewels.

"This is it," he thought. "Finally I have the money I need to rebuild myself." He laughed as he shoveled gold into his hands.

"Just look at all this stuff!" said Jakopo. "What are you going to do with it all?" Sonic looked at the gold then at his new friend.

"I'll start a new life," he said. "And give myself a title. A castle for this simple sailor."

"What title?" asked Jakopo. Sonic thought for a moment, when he thought of something perfect.

"A count," he said. "The Count of Monte Cristo. You, my friend, shall get half of this loot."

"No, Monsiuer Le Comte, I don't want anything," said Jakopo, dropping the necklace he was holding. "You're more in need of a friend than I am of a fortune. But what do you want?"

"Justice!" he said. "And now I can buy it. As much as I want!" Quickly, the two grabbed as much treasure as they could stuff in their pockets and ran back to the ship.


	12. Act 1 Scene 10

**Ch. 10: When the World was Hers**

Ameilia had been living a loveless marriage with Shadow for years and had a son, Albert, who had just turned eighteen and was begging his mother for permission to go to Carnival in Rome, but she refused.

"But Mom, everyone will be there." he said.

"And if everyone jumped into the Seine...?" asked Ameilia.

"Oh come on, It's Carnival, the biggest party in Rome," said Albert. "Jean Pierre will..."

"Your father's home," said Ameilia. "You can ask him." Shadow didn't really give a damn about his son, just his wife's family's money, which he was spending to improve his public image. Of course, Albert didn't know that.

"Ah, home sweet home," he said as he came in, then he noticed Ameilia so close to the door. "Oh, you've been waiting for me, dear. That's sweet." Then the butler came in with some cognac, a cup of which Shadow poured for himself.

"Isn't it a bit early for that, even for you?" asked Ameilia.

"I'll just consider it as a little nightcap." said Shadow.

"Father?" asked Albert.

"Eh?" asked Shadow.

"I was just telling mother that some of us are going to see Carnival in Rome," Albert continued. "I mean we want to see it, and..."

"And I should care because...?" asked Shadow.

"Because I wanted to ask if I can go with them?" asked Albert.

"Pfft. I couldn't care less," said Shadow. Ameilia looked at him scornfully, and he just laughed. Then he pulled out a small bag of coins from his vest and handed one out of it to his son. "Here, my boy. Buy yourself a good time." Albert was so happy, he just ran out the door coin in hand. Shadow laughed at his son's idiocy.

"So you had a good night at the roulette," asked Amy. "For once?" Shadow stopped laughing and stood up. "Monsieur Deboire visited this morning."

"You mean Monsiuer Cutthroat?" asked Shadow.

"He said he'll be back," replied Amy. "He wants his money at closing time, tonight." Shadow seemed angry about that.

"Or else...?" he asked.

"You stink of women," said Amy. "Everyday you smell like cigar smoke, wine and women."

"So it's true," said Shadow. "You've become embittered over the years, dear. And as the old saying goes; 'If you can't get what you love, you learn to love the things you've got'." Then he pulled out his coin bag again and put it on the butler's serving tray. "Here, give this to Debois when he comes back. There's more than enough in there to get him to shut up for a while." Then he left with the cognag in hand and the butler close behind him. Amy felt idiotic for doing this, but with Sonic dead, she didn't know what to do.

 **Musical Number: When the World was Mine**

 _Amy: How far have I fallen?_  
 _How long 'till it's over?_  
 _Days all shuffle past my door much like the day before_

 _Gone now, my tomorrow_  
 _So fast, my tomorrow's gone_  
 _The world I left behind_  
 _Lives only in my mind_

 _The golden sun was warm again_  
 _And night would fall much softer_  
 _My heart and I remember when_  
 _The road would rise to bluer skies_

 _Above the moon a star would shine_  
 _To home would guide him to me_  
 _With kisses sweet as summer wine_  
 _Back When the World was Mine_

 _Nights of shimmering sensations_  
 _Days of easy, carefree smiles_  
 _Dreams and quiet conversations_  
 _I close my eyes and see for miles_

 _The world was so much younger then_  
 _And burned with hearts on fire_  
 _These memories return again_  
 _Like gathered embers_  
 _So love remembers_  
 _Back When the World was Mine_

 **End Musical Number**


	13. Act 1 Scene 11

**Ch. 11: Old Friends**

Sonic soon arrived in Paris and bought an extravagant mansion and full staff with his treasure, and sent Jakopo out to find out about his old friends and family. Soon enough, he returned to find the count watching his dancing girls.

"What'd you find out?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but... your father is dead." said Jakopo. Sonic was incredibly angry and sorrowful as he walked to the window.

"And Ameilia? What about Ameilia?" he asked.

"Monsieur Morrel lost his business to Knuckles and lives in poverty," said Jakopo, avoiding the question. "Villefort became chief prosecutor of Paris, where he's living with his family." Sonic grabbed his shoulders and held him in front of his face.

"Ameilia! Where is she now?" he asked. "Is she still in Marseille? Is she..."

"It isn't that easy, Sonic," said Jakopo. "It breaks my..."

"God, just tell me!" he said. Jakopo blinked hard before he looked at his friend. "Is she dead?"

"She's married to Shadow Mondego. They have a son, Albert, who is engaged to Villefort's daughter. I'm so sorry." said Jakopo quickly. Sonic backed away to process this all. He accidentally fell and quickly pulled himself back up.

"I'll bring you something." said Jakopo.

"Leave me!" said Sonic. "I want to be alone. Leave me!" Jakopo and the dancing girls quickly left the room as Sonic growled. "This is how you repay me, Amy? Well, soon enough you'll wish I died in that cell instead of Miles. All of you."

 **Musical Number: Hell to your Doorstep**

 _Sonic: The world is a place_  
 _Where the villans wear a smile on their face_  
 _While they take what you can never replace_  
 _Stolen moments gone forever_

 _The tables can turn_  
 _As my enemies will soon enough learn_  
 _I will strike a match and then watch them burn_  
 _On the pyre of obsession_

 _You run till you drop_  
 _Chasing an advantage_  
 _You'll pay any price_  
 _If you think it's free_

 _I will carry Hell to your Doorstep! I will make you pay_  
 _You will reap the hate you've sown on my Judgement DAY!_

 _Sleepless nights and days of damnation_  
 _Soon and evermore_  
 _I shall bring le Château d'If knocking upon your door_

 _And love is a lie_  
 _Swearing that no matter what it won't die_  
 _Disappearing like a star in the sky_  
 _In the hot light of morning_

 _But what do I care?_  
 _There are women to be had everywhere_  
 _First there's retribution I must prepare_  
 _Mighty vengance is MINE!_

 _I have a nice show_  
 _That will tempt you onward_  
 _And just when you're sure_  
 _That the prize is yours_

 _I'll deliver Hell to your Doorstep_  
 _Dressed in rich facade_  
 _Then I'll burn you to the ground_  
 _Like an angry GOD!_

 _Once you're in my shining cathedral_  
 _Heed the tolling bell_  
 _It's the final sound you'll hear_  
 _As you decend to hell_

 _Fall down on your knees_  
 _Fall down and let me hear you pray_  
 _Fall down on your knees_  
 _'Till I can hear you bargaining, scheming_  
 _Begging and screaming to ME!_

 _I will carry Hell to your Doorstep_  
 _You will rue the day_  
 _You will reap the hate you've sown_  
 _No matter how hard you pray_

 _It's a place without any mercy_  
 _Fashioned in cold blood_  
 _Stones of fear and stones of doubt_

 _No forgiveness_  
 _No way out!_

 _Only justice_

 _THEN AMMEEEEEEEENNNNN!_

 **End musical Number**

Sonic was so angry that his quills actually turned a shade darker in pure rage. Then he wrote a list of his enemies to politically destroy them before they ruin another man, Shadow at the top.


	14. Act 2 Scene 1

**Ch. 1: Carnival**

A few nights later, Albert and his friends were having the time of their lives at Carnival in Rome. While enjoying himself, Albert spied a beautiful young woman and was drawn to her. By the time he realized she had lured him away from his friends, it was too late. A group of bandits jumped him and put a bag over his head before taking him to their hideout.

When the bag was removed, Albert saw they had also captured a dark blue hedgehog he had never seen before.

"Finally, some decent company," he said. "What's a noble man like you doing in the catacombs?"

"A woman." said Albert.

"You were watching her secretly." said the stranger.

"No, I just followed her... followed her trace." said Albert.

"What men like to do." said the blue one.

"Then she vanished." said Albert.

"You couldn't stop thinking about her." said the stranger.

 **Musical number: Ah, Women**

 _?: Ah, Women. Elusive_  
 _And Secret_

 _Albert: Like magic_

 _?: See their hands as life as willows gesturing at stars and setting tables_  
 _Buried in their hair lies the intoxicating fragrance of romance_

 _Albert: See the way their eyes will dance like moonlight on a lake_

 _?: Feel the way a giddy breeze will flutter in their wake!_  
 _It's more than any man can take..._

 _Albert: Ah, Women..._

 _?: Ah, Women..._

 _Albert: Skin as smooth as satin sheets and honeyed lips on faces made for smiling._

 _?: Softer than the whispers that they send you on a breath as light as lace!_

 _Albert: Everything goes faster deep inside you when they're near_

 _?: Even when they're far away, their voices somehow clear_  
 _Repeating words you long to hear..._

 _Albert: They love you..._

 _?: They promise..._

 _Albert: See them when they linger with the with the afternoon_  
 _Gossiping about the setting sun_

 _?: Flickering like moonlight when there is no moon_  
 _Launching the dreams you dream, when day is done..._

 _Albert: You should see my Valentine..._

 _?: I know, I know! They'll never be another_  
 _For you see, when I was young, I felt the same way as you feel today!_

 _Albert: I can't eat or sleep and I can't concentrate at all..._

 _?: Women make you get that way the minute that you fall!_

 _Albert: I love her anyway, need her night and day_

 _?: That's why we all sigh and say...ah Women..._

 _Albert: Ah, Women..._

 _?: Ah, Women..._

 _Both: Ah, Women..._

 **End Musical Number**

Then the blue hedgehog managed to slip free of his bonds. He was just about to run when Albert stopped him.

"Hey!" he whispered. Quickly, the hedgehog cut him loose, but then the bandits came back. Quickly, the unknown hedgehog drew his sword for a duel. When the bandits attacked, the hedgehog hit their blades away. Just as he saw one heading for Albert, he cut his bonds and punched the bandit in the face.

"Go! Go! I'll hold them off." he said. Albert ran without hesitation. Once he was out of earshot, the bandits stopped. One removed their mask to be revealed as Rouge Vampa.

"We seriously need to stop meeting like this, Sonic." she said. Sonic chuckled.

"Don't worry Rouge," he said. "We won't be seeing each other again for quite some time."

"So you go to Paris?" asked Rouge.

"Yes." he replied.

"The boy?" asked Rouge.

"My ticket into the crème de la crème of the haute volée of Paris." Sonic replied.

"And what about your plan?" asked Rouge.

"My enemies will choose their own demise," said Sonic. "Knuckles is far too greedy for his own good, Silver's a complete hypocrite, and Shadow has too much excessive lust."

"So that's what you want?" asked Rouge.

"Jakopo, give this lady a reward for my gratitude." said Sonic. His friend walked forward but Rouge turned before he could get any closer.

"He already did, 'Monsieur Le Comte'." she bowed. Sonic returned it and she and the rest of her crew left. Then Sonic emerged onto the streets to find Albert waiting for him. Albert was a bit spooked by his sudden presence but reclaimed his sword.

"Monsieur, I am Albert Mondego, and I am forever in your debt," he said. "Although I don't even know your name."

"I am the Count of Monte Cristo," said he and led Albert back to his friends at Carnival. "By the way, I was planning on hosting a ball at my mansion in Paris in a few days. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind coming to meet me."

"I'll mention you to them, Monsieur." said Albert.

"Great. But when they ask how you met me, you may wish to omit the bandit thing." said Sonic. The two shared a quick laugh before returning to the party.


	15. Act 2 Scene 2

**Ch. 2: The Count is Revealed**

Almost all of the high rollers in Paris heard about the Count of Monte Cristo's party and all turned out at his mansion, including all of his enemies. All were having doubts about the rumors they heard about the Count and were discussing them in front of the stairway outside.

"What's that old idiot doing here?" asked Silver, pointing up the stairs. Knuckles looked up the stairs and saw his old shipping boss.

"Morrel?" asked Knuckles. "I thought he was dead."

"He either knocked on the wrong door, or this Count of Monte Cristo has a strange sense of humor." said Shadow. As they went over more rumors, Jakopo walked up to the railing on the upper level. Then he banged his cane on the floor.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, le Comte de Monte-Cristo!" he shouted. Everyone looked and all of a sudden, Sonic appeared behind them in a bright red suit. Then Jakopo called Sonic's enemies up to him by banging his cane, Knuckles first, then Silver. Just before Shadow and Ameilia, Jakopo spoke to the count.

"I can't believe none of them recognise you." he whispered.

"Mobians see only what they want to see," Sonic whispered back. "In this case, they don't see me, they just see an opportunity." Then Albert walked up with a young girl with silver hair.

"Monsieur Le Comte: My fiancée Valentine Villefort." he said. He took the young girl's hand in his and smiled.

"Enchantée, mademoiselle," he said. "Just as charming as Albert promised." Then Albert took his parents' hands.

"Come, father, mother, I want to introduce you to my friend: The man who lent me his support." he said.

"Monsieur Le Comte," said Shadow. "We'll be forever in your debt. My wife: Ameilia." She walked up, happy to meet the count when she noticed something familier in the count's eyes. Then it hit her; the count may be Sonic.

 **Musical Number: I Know Those Eyes (This Man Is Dead)**

 _Amy: My God, my heart beats faster_  
 _And my mind is racing_  
 _Could it be...?_  
 _Could it be that you've come back to life?_

 _I Know Those Eyes. Following me_  
 _Dark and familier and deep as the sea_  
 _I know that face. Strange though it seems_  
 _Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams_

 _How can you stand there?_  
 _A whisper from me_  
 _Yet somehow be so far away_

 _In eyes once familier, a stranger I see_  
 _With so many words left to say_

 _Sonic: This Man Is Dead_  
 _He is no more_  
 _He died a little each day_  
 _Like a thief, the Château d'If has stolen him away_

 _The mind plays tricks_  
 _You are confused_  
 _The man you seek is long gone_

 _Dead and cold_  
 _A story told_

 _By those he trusted,_  
 _Those he loved,_  
 _And those who then..._  
 _Moved on._

The count walked away, leaving Ameilia a lot to think about.

 _Sonic: I am a ghost. Just a mirage_

 _Amy: (There in that voice)_

 _Sonic: Who chases traces of you_

 _Amy: (Traces of you)_  
 _Dark and familier and deep as the sea_

 _Sonic: This Man Is Dead_

 _Amy: (I Know Those Eyes)_

 _Sonic: He is no more_  
 _And though it's torturing me_

 _Amy: (Torturing me)_

 _Both: Can either of us really ever be free?_  
 _How can you stand there?_  
 _A whisper from me_  
 _When you are still so far away_

 _And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?_  
 _With so much broken..._

 _Sonic: And so much damage..._

 _Both: There are no words..._

 _Sonic: Left..._  
 _To..._  
 _Say..._

 **End Musical Number**

Shadow took Ameilia away and Sonic cried a bit, knowing his old love was now married to his best friend. But somehow, he knew she wasn't happy.


	16. Act 2 Scene 3

**Ch. 3: Llerrom Intrenational. Swindling illigitimate businessmen since 1844.**

After the ball, Jakopo came down the stairs to speak with Sonic.

"Did Monsieur Morrel get the money?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," his friend replied. "He was speechless."

"And happy?" asked Sonic.

"Oui," he replied. "Speechless because he was so happy." Once Jakopo walked alongside the Count, he got serious.

"Time to start the wheel of justice." he said. Jakopo shook his head at his old friend before he took off the count's coat.

"Why not just forget about those three and live the life you have left?" he asked. "A life full of opulence and all the things you can buy with your money?"

"I just care about justice, and I will claim it." said Sonic.

"And the woman? What about the woman?" asked Jakopo. "She didn't forget you."

"Tell them you don't want to work for me anymore," said Sonic. "Tell them you're going to follow the one who pays you the most." Jakopo bowed and left. "Let them believe everyone is driven by greed, just like them. They'll drown in their own avarice."

"Is the company still called 'Lerrom'?" asked Jakopo.

"Sure, I like the irony behind the name." he replied. "'Lerrom International, navigation tools for a new world of seafaring.' Tell Knuckles he shouldn't waste any time next Monday. He should invest everything in 'Lerrom'. Just after opening, the stock will explode. He'll be the richest man in town." Jakopo did so and soon enough, thanks to Knuckles, just after its doors opened, Llerrom International stock shot through the roof.

He even liquidated every last piece of his property into it.

"Silver doesn't know anything about the truth. All his best friends are lies," he said. "As long as he profits, he doesn't give a damn about a compromise. Swear his good reputation won't be endangered. As long as he profits, Judiciary will be blind." Silver decided that as long as he was rich, he would just throw every case over his shoulder. He was hoping the populas would vote for his re-election again and again with a few well-placed bribes.

"Here, so Shadow takes the bait," said Sonic, handing Jakopo a purse of gold coins. "With this, he can pay back all debts. Let him believe Lerrom can change his fate. Yes, bolster him up, then the trap snaps shut and Au Revoir, Adieu, see you soon!"

Shadow did manage to pay off all his depts and he really did believe having so much money would change his luck, but it was all part of Sonic's plan.

Once his enemies were rich beyond their wildest dreams, the count sprung the trap and liquidated Lerrom International, making all his enemies go bankrupt.

"What do you mean, Lerrom is bankrupt?" asked Knuckles. "That can't be. The Count of Monte Cristo said that..."

"The count himself lead the company to bankruptcy," said Jakopo. The villans' money was as good as gone, leaving them no choice. Knuckles whipped out his pistol and shot himself in the head and Silver was hauled away to prison. Then Shadow realized something; Llerrom was Morrell spelled backwards.

"Morrel?" he asked then it hit him. "DANTèS!" he screamed. Then it all made sense. Sonic used to work for the Morrel Shipping Company, and the Count used the palindrome for Morrel for the name of his company. Ipso Ergo, the Count of Monte Cristo was Sonic Dantès.


	17. Act 2 Scene 4

**Ch. 4: Pretty Lies**

Once Shadow's family heard about what the count had done, Albert was infuriated beyond measure. (Seriously, if he had a dial that said anger, the dial would just be spinning around and around right now.)

"He destroyed our good reputation, our honor!" he shouted as he readied his belt.

"Our reputation was destroyed a long time ago and our honor was just a nice thought, Albert." said Ameilia.

"He posed as my friend. Was that just a nice thought?" asked Albert. "No, I'm going to challenge him to a duel!"

"Albert, are you crazy?" asked Valentine.

"Crazy?" he asked. "What's crazy about wanting to give my wife a good reputation? Free of all of..."

"And what about my reputation?" she asked. "My family is just as ruined. My life will also never be the same again."

"Another reason to clear your good name." said Albert.

"Don't be stupid, Albert!" said Ameilia. Albert just rushed out the door. "Don't forget that it was him who saved your life." Too little, too late. Albert was already gone. Quickly, Ameilia went to comfort Valentine. "You'll stay with us tonight. Don't worry! I know what has to be done." Then she left to try and catch Albert before he did something stupid. Valentine was left alone as she mused on how fathers lie so often.

 **Musical Number: Pretty Lies**

 _Valentine: Fathers tell such Pretty Lies to little girls_  
 _Life is good and life is fair for little girls_  
 _When you smile and you close your eyes_  
 _The Pretty Lies seem true_

 _I saw my life, perfectly, it would be_  
 _smoother than glass, everything in its place_  
 _order and calm, wedding ring, easy grace_  
 _all of my dreams, in my reach, coming true_  
 _Albert and me, doing the things lovers do_

 _I saw my life, prosperous, safe and sound_  
 _father and me, passing time, skies of blue_  
 _mother would be happy I'm happy too_  
 _life would sail on, Pretty Lies, full of bliss_  
 _I saw my life changing, but never changing like this_

 _such pretty lies, maskurating as duty and honor_  
 _everything dies, even little girls story book plans and dreams and_

 _give me the world, fine to be, as it is_  
 _not black and white, compromise as it is_  
 _not wrong or right, Pretty Lies as it is_

 _Albert and me, little girl, foolish boy_  
 _willing to live like a man who is willing to die_  
 _to justify_  
 _his Pretty Lie_

 **End Musical Number**


	18. Act 2 Scene 5

**Ch. 5: Pity is for the Weak**

Ameilia eventually found the Count in his manor, preparing for the duel.

"He's just a child, Sonic." she said.

"Sonic? Sonic is dead. I'm certain you've already heard," he replied.

"Hate me if you really want to, but not Albert," she said. "He's all I have left." But he didn't respond. "God, whatever they did to you is inreperable. I really wish there were a way, but there isn't. But to let him pay for his father's crimes and mine, that's not fair."

"Fair?" asked Sonic. "Is life fair? Life is for the strong, pity for the weak. Justice belongs to those who claim it." And with that, he left, but not before Amy could finish his statment.

"And love belongs to those who give it!" she shouted. Sonic stopped for a moment, but then kept going.

 **Musical Number: All This Time**

 _Amy: Can a sky be so indifferent_  
 _Can what once was true be true no more_  
 _Can this life be an illusion_  
 _Just an illusion my broken heart can't ignore?_

 _He was gone but not forgotten_  
 _In each ocean breeze, he lived again_  
 _Can his heart, distant and clever_  
 _Be lost forever, be lost forever?_

 _When All This Time_  
 _All these years_  
 _All those nights_  
 _Of looking for the star we share_  
 _Remembering all of our plans and dreams_  
 _Now it seems_  
 _It's me that's been a fool for all this time_

 _Tell me no_  
 _Say that it's all a lie_  
 _And let me go_  
 _Back to the hope I yearn-_

 _For All This Time_  
 _All these years_  
 _All those nights_  
 _Of looking for the star we share_  
 _Remembering our love's first kiss_  
 _But more than this_

 _Give me what's been mine for All This Time!_

 **End Musical Number**

With the duel set for the next morning, Ameilia was incredibly worried about both her childhood love and her son.


	19. Act 2 Scene 6

**Ch. 6: The Man I Used to Be**

Early the next morning, Sonic and Albert met on a foggy moor, pistols and seconds ready. The two went back to back, ready to begin.

"Ten paces, turn and fire," said the refferee. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten. Fire!" The two turned. Albert shot first, but he missed his mark by a mile, hitting a nearby dead tree. Sonic smiled at his bad luck and leveled his pistol.

"STOP!" someone screamed. Then out of nowhere, Valentine ran in and stood between Sonic and Albert. "Monsieur Le Comte, do you really want to destroy my world? Everything I..."

"Valentine," shouted Albert. "At least let my family name die in honor."

"What do you gain from that?" she asked.

"Everything there is left to gain." said Albert. Vallentine turned back to Sonic and cried.

"Are you so old that you can't even remember what's like to be in love?" she asked. "Did you never share the night with the warmth of a woman right beside you? Is your heart so cold that you..."

"Valentine!" shouted Albert. Sonic leveled his pistol again ready to fire.

"NO!" screamed Valentine. Finally, the count desisted and fired into the air, sparing the boy's life. Valentine ran to her love and embrased him deeply.

"Albert, go to your mother and do everything for her," said Sonic. "I already did that." Albert nodded and left with Valentine in his arms. Jakopo walked up to Sonic and took the gun before he left, leaving his friend transfixed in a strange combination of awe and confusion.

 **Musical Number: The Man I Used to Be**

 _Sonic: I've seen a thousand wonders_  
 _I've lived a hundred lifetimes_  
 _But not until this moment_  
 _Have miracles seemed real_

 _As fleeting as a shadow_  
 _The time goes by unnoticed_  
 _The hate that drove me forward_  
 _Is gone and I am face to face with..._

 _The Man I used to Be_  
 _Dreams I dared to dream_  
 _When love was all_  
 _The innocence of youth_  
 _Like memories of truth return_  
 _To learn forgiveness_

 _The Man I Used to Be_  
 _Cannot be outrun_  
 _Our past still lives_  
 _Whatever else I've done_  
 _Forever in his eyes, she'll see_  
 _The Man that I Used to Be_

 _And all the years will melt away_  
 _And lights will fall much softer now_

 _For all the pain is gone_  
 _Hope is what moves on_  
 _I will be there_  
 _As near as her next prayer_  
 _As merciful as sweet redemption_

 _Once blind, now I see_  
 _Once a slave I'm free_  
 _Give me a star_  
 _To homeward guide my heart_  
 _To resurrect a part of me_  
 _The man who I Used to Be_

 **End Musical Number**

Quickly he ran to his mansion. Then Ameilia came out of nowhere.

"Sonic." she said.

"Ameilia, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Did something happen? How is Albert?"

"Yes, he's with Valentine," she replied. "I'm forevr in your debt, one I can never repay, along with so many other things."

"You don't owe me anything," said Sonic. "That God led me to you again is more than enough." He started walking away when Ameilia told him something.

"I left him," she said. "Our life was just one big lie. It all began with the lie when he told me you died in prison."

"What?" Sonic asked. He was too shocked to say anything so he just walked closer. "It's true. I died. But I was reincarnated." The two enjoyed a passionite kiss before Amy broke it.

"Sonic, I want to share everything that's lefft of our life with you," she said. "My faith, my heart, my..."

"How touching." came a voice. The two looked and there was Shadow, blade drawn. "Give me back my wife!" he said.

"I am no longer yours." said Amy.

"I understand if you want to live a life of wealth," said Shadow. "But if he wants to share his fortune, if he..."

"And if he were the poorest sailor in all of Marseille, I'd still choose him over you!" she said. "Just a bunch of pretty lies, in the disguise of a man."

"We'll see about that." he said. Sonic quickly drew his blade.

 **Musical Number: Hell to your Doorstep (reprise)**

 _Shadow: I'm choosing a path_  
 _Where my heart cannot live with the shame_  
 _Once my rapier burries your life_  
 _And darkness never ends._

 _Sonic: The hate that you feel only brings new suffering_  
 _Vengance alone won't get you anywhere_

 _Shadow: I will carry Hell to your Doorstep_  
 _It's the last thing I've left_

 _Sonic: You'll only shoot yourself in the foot if you don't learn to forgive!_

The two dueled for a good minute or two, clashing steel for Amy's heart. Then they were at a stand-off.

"I've had enough, Shadow," said Sonic. "Hate, blood, vengance..."

"You started this game," said Shadow. "And I'm here to end it!" The two clashed again for longer, Shadow fighting dirty this time. This time, he got a clean hit off Sonic's back and shoulder. Then Sonic wrenched Shadow's sword from his hand. But he didn't kill him, because he remembered his words on Rouge's ship.

 **End Musical Number**

"Go now, Shadow!" said Sonic. "And go in peace!" He returned the man's rapier and he seemed to walk away. Then he turned back to Sonic.

"I won't live in a world where you have everything... AND I HAVE NOTHING!" he shouted and charged in for the attack. Sonic was left with no other option; he dodged Shadow's blade and stabbed him. He tried to fight back, but it was futile. He was dead on the ground in a matter of minutes.

 **Musical Number: I Will Be There (reprise)**

 _Amy: We trust in our lord's mercy_

 _Sonic: If there can be any mercy_  
 _For Shadow and the guilt that I now have_

 _Amy: It was all his choice._  
 _He put all his hate into this one fight_  
 _Trust me_  
 _It was not your fault_

The two walked up the steps and looked into each other's eyes

 _Just one look into your eyes_  
 _Undoes all those many years_  
 _That old dream I had that never truly died_

 _Sonic: I was taken by a flood of emotions of memories I thought were long gone_  
 _They have freed my heart_

 _Both: I Will Be There. Together, in the lonely nights that fall_  
 _So close your eyes. Come into my embrace_  
 _I will always forgive you._

 _I Will Be There, As long as our star is still in the sky._  
 _This do I swear, I Will Be There!_

 **End Musical Number**

 _ **The End**_


End file.
